A Thanksgiving To Remember
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Lauhinians gather together to express what they're thankful for. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Jocu, Jape, Jest, Jovi, Blithe, Vivo, Amio, Bliss, Lauhin, Adulato, Vibracio, and Ecstacio. :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Thanksgiving To Remember**

After a long day of cooking food and enjoying the company of each other, the royal family all sat around the campfire and they were all thinking about what they were thankful for.

"I am thankful for family…," Jocu started.

"I am thankful for our realm," Jape said.

"I am grateful that we can help where we are needed," Jovi said.

"I am thankful that we will never be apart," Bliss said softly.

"I am thankful that we are always going to be working together as a family," Vivo added.

"I am thankful for our friends," Amio smiled.

"I am thankful for the bright future ahead," Blithe smiled.

"I am thankful for the lives we have touched," Jest added.

"And…I am grateful that we are one," Lauhin whispered, now pulling them all together and hugging them carefully. As they were hugging, Vibracio and Adulato smiled at them from a distance and began to approach them.

"Come! There is plenty of room," Lauhin said, now beckoning to them. The friends nodded and began to approach, coming closer and closer. As they did, they began to chant a small and loving rhyme that made the family smile from ear to ear.

 _As the years and times pass_

 _As the love begins to grow_

 _As love surrounds our very hearts_

 _And touches the depths of our soul_

 _We are thankful for each other_

 _For the love we all bring_

 _For the tears and the laughter_

 _Let the bright future ring_

 _We never know what things may change_

 _What the future may undo_

 _But one thing remains the same_

 _Our love will see us through_

 _Enjoy this time with the ones you love_

 _Never stop telling them you care_

 _Hold on to those who are for you_

 _Who bare the scars you bare_

 _Now join us as we give thanks_

 _To join together once more_

 _Let's join in love and unity_

 _That will last forevermore._

As the two finished their gentle chant and walked across the field, Ecstacio watched from the distance unsure of what he had seen. The great white Lauhinian turned to leave, now ready to disappear, but Jocu appeared and gently touched his arm.

"Ecstacio…please…join us," Jocu soothed. Ecstacio turned to his nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is best I do not." Came the gentle reply.

"No…it is for the best you do," Lauhin said, now appearing beside Jocu.

"We will not proceed without you," Bliss answered, now appearing too. Soon, all of them appeared on the same mountain top.

"Come and join us…please," Blithe smiled, now gently pulling his arm.

"We want you with us," Jape crooned, now gently pulling another arm.

"This day will not be complete without you," Adulato smiled, now gently pushing the large Lauhinian.

"Now see here…I do have matters to tend to," Ecstacio started, but Lauhin intertwined his tail in a brotherly fashion around his and pulled him.

"Matters that can clearly wait, now come," Lauhin smirked, now walking away with Ecstacio trying to get free.

"Lauhin, release me!" Ecstacio said sternly.

"I am afraid I cannot hear you," Lauhin said, now pressing his ears to his head. Ecstacio only smirked and followed them all to the castle.

"Alright, you win this time. I will come," Ecstacio said gently.

"Good," Lauhin winked at him over his shoulder, but still not releasing his tail…just in case.

Jest, Jovi, Amio, and Vivo greeted him warmly as they arrived and they all sat down as Vibracio passed out warm and delicious spice tea. The royal family was finally complete for this Thanksgiving holiday.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Happy Thanksgiving! This is my Thanksgiving story for you all; yes it is very early, but I wanted to do it early for a reason.**

 **To guestsurprise: And what a wonderful story for Thanksgiving! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
